Baby Dragons
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: In an attempt to summon a baby dragon, the Scoobies summon a young Draco Malfoy. How will the Scoobies deal with it? How will the Malfoys deal with it? And why does Harry think he's going to get blamed for it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Dragons  
**

**Summary: In an attempt to summon a baby dragon, the Scoobies summon young Draco Malfoy. How will the Scoobies deal with it? How will the Malfoys deal with it? And why does Harry think he's going to get blamed for it in the end?**

**Disclaimer: I own HP and Btvs because I am JKR and JW at the same time! Mwahahaha! Ahem, I clearly don't as I am not those named and various other companies whom I would probably be naming for pages if mentioned.**

**The Summoning**

"You're going to summon a dragon?" Buffy asked incredulously. "As in fire-breathing lizard kind of dragon?"

"It's the only way to get dragon's blood. They're really hard to find and really hard to kill."

"Then why are we summoning one again?" Xander asked.

"To get the blood, but this is for a baby. Dragon baby's aren't that dangerous and they're really tiny so we can hold it down, get the blood, and send it back to momma." Willow said with an easy grin. "I had Giles double check my calculations and incantation so it should work." She said trying to reassure them.

"Baby dragon? We're going to hurt a baby? Isn't that like kicking a puppy?" Buffy said.

"No," Willow huffed in an annoyed tone. "We're just going to take some blood. Not hurting, just taking a needle and taking some blood."

"As long as there's no puppy kicking involved." Buffy said relieved.

"So we'll hold the little dude down after he gets here?" Xander said, wondering how big the dragon was going to be.

"Yep. Ready?"

Xander and Buffy nodded. They stood opposite of each other and flanking from Willow's candles and herbs. Willow smiled and walked around them in a wide circle, distributing sand as she moved. Willow double-checked her supplies halfway through before going back to the sand.

When she closed the circle, she took her seat and began chanting. "I call upon Hermes, Hecate…."

Xander and Buffy stood still, waiting, and watching for the dragon to appear. Willow's hair was darkening but was still thankfully a shade of red. As the redhead continued to chant, Xander thought something was off. The air was thick with magic, incense, and something about it didn't seem right. At the glances Buffy was sending him, she must have noticed too but Willow appeared oblivious to it.

"…bring us the dragon! This is my will. So mote it be!" She screamed and as the last syllable resonated, smoke billowed from the candles and between them. Willow sat up choking, "Purify!" The smoke vanished.

"Uh, Wills," Xander intoned as he stared at what they had summoned. "I don't think this is a dragon."

"I want my mummy!" The summoned cried in a small, British voice.

"Yeah, definitely not a dragon." he said as he got a better look at the small boy that had just arrived. Platinum blond, small, and dressed in over sized robes, the kid glared at him with grey eyes. "Hi, I'm Xander." The blond continued to glare.

Willow got up and looked at her papers. "It doesn't make…but I checked…"

Buffy sighed. "Next time, we're going to hunt one down." Buffy groaned as their redheaded friend checked her ritual. "I'm calling Giles, Xander can you take care of the kid?"

000000

"Uh guys. Where did Malfoy go?" Harry Potter asked.

"I don't know." Hermione Granger said as she looked at the scorched earth.

"Maybe hell took him in early." Ron Weasley said looking nervous. "I mean, how many times do people go up in smoke?"

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione huffed. "There's probably a good explanation for this. I'm just sure what is yet." and ended looking around. "Maybe it's just a joke." She reasoned.

"I don't think it is." Harry said. There was a strong magical residue in the air; this had to be purposeful. He exchanged looks with his two best friends, they were at a loss for words for a moment.

"Dumbledore?" Ron suggested breaking the silence.

"Dumbledore." Both Harry and Hermione agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy sighed and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her watcher to answer the phone. Honestly, what could he possibly be doing at this hour that would take him this long to answer? The phone disconnected. What the heck? Buffy redialed, this time for her watcher's cell phone. After the fifth ring Giles answered.

"Hello?" Someone answered nearly breathless. Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Giles?" She asked wondering if something had gone wrong with Giles and if she'd need to kill something to fix it.

"Er, who?" This was a woman. Not Giles. Buffy's protective instincts took over.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded. "What did you do to Giles?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." The Not Giles replied confused. "I think you must have the wrong number."

"Oh yeah, what's this number? I dialed 555-0734." Buffy snarled.

"Er, this is 555-0744." The Not Giles said smugly.

"Oh." Buffy paused. Then took a breath to speak but paused again. "Sorry." The Not Giles hung up. "Rude much?" She huffed before dialing the right number. Again the phone took a few rings to be answered.

"H-hello?" Another Not Giles answered except she was also British.

"Giles?"

This Not Giles moved the phone away. "Rupert!" The Not Giles called.

At least this was right number, Buffy thought. Unless there was another Rupert Giles with the same phone number. "He'll answer in a minute Ms?" The Not Giles asked.

"Buffy."

"Right, then Ms. Buffy, Rupert will answer in a moment."

"So who are you?"

"A friend." The Not Giles said curtly. Definitely the same class of British as Giles, Buffy thought.

"Same kind as Ethan?"

"Who is Ethan?" The Not Giles asked in a curious tone. Before Buffy could answer she heard Giles' voice, muffled but asking for the phone.

"Buffy?" Giles final answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Giles," Buffy said cheerfully. "We need your help again."

"With what?" Giles asked exasperated.

"We'll you know that spell you helped Willow with? Well we accidentally kidnapped a kid with it instead of getting a dragon." Buffy said cheerfully.

Giles paused. "Could you repeat that?"

"The spell you double-checked needed to be tripled checked because we just ended up kidnapping a kid instead of getting the dragon we needed. Why do we need dragon's blood exactly?" Buffy huffed. "And who is that not-Giles with you?" She demanded in a tone reminiscent of a teenager demanding to know whom their parent was dating.

"The what-what with me?" Giles asked sounding confused.

"The not-you, the woman." Buffy said as if that were the bigger issue. There was a pause. Buffy checked her nails.

"You have a child with you?" Giles suddenly yelled, as he seemed to realize what she just said.

"Yeah, I just said that twice. Do you need a hearing aid?" Buffy asked worried. "You are getting old and I knew those concussions couldn't be good for you."

"My hearing is fine." Giles snapped. "I'll be over there soon. Do try to keep him unharmed." Giles said sounding worried.

"Say good-bye to that Not-you for me!" Buffy called. "See ya!" Buffy smiled oddly. That wasn't so hard. She thought, resisting the urge to giggle from the oddness of her life. Today just seemed a bit tougher. Kidnapping was something new. Shaking her head, Buffy headed back toward her friends, they could use here help.

--

Draco was not happy. He wanted his mum and dad. He didn't know how he had gotten here but he wanted to go back, immediately. He glared at the man in front of him, he was still trying to get his name after what had to be an hour of trying.

"Do you want to watch Spongebob?" Xander asked for the twentieth time. It appeared he was running out of things to try and persuade Draco to say anything else. Draco wasn't going to say a word though. He wasn't allowed to speak to strangers and muggles. He didn't know what was so bad about muggles but he knew strangers. These people were strangers. He pouted thinking as he thought about his family.

Draco felt his bottom lip quiver. "No!" Xander shouted. "Don't cry," he shushed. The lip quivered a moment longer. "I didn't know you hated Spongebob that much." Xander joked as he tried to find a way to comfort him. Draco sniffed, his nose was getting stuffy. He wouldn't cry, Malfoys didn't cry. Draco wiped his eyes with his robe. He stopped and stared at the robe for a moment. Why was he wearing it? Had he been playing with his daddy's old robes again?

Momentarily distracted, Draco was picked up quickly and set upon the ugly sofa again. "Come on, don't cry. When Giles comes over he'll see what went wrong and we'll get you back to your 'mum'." Xander comforted. Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"Promise?" He whispered. Xander looked at bit startled but nodded.

"If anyone can find a way to get you home it's Giles." Xander said confidently. "Well get you home okay?" Draco nodded. "Can you tell me your name at least, then?" Draco paused wondering if he should before nodding.

"Draco." Draco said quietly. "Draco Malfoy." He said waiting for the response most people gave his father. They gave the Malfoys respect and were somewhat frightened by the name but this man nodded.

"Nice to meet you then Draco. I'm Xander, well Alexander but I prefer Xander." Xander said with a grin. Draco nodded before he sniffed again and tried to wiped his nose on his robe. "Don't we have paper for that. I'll be right back, okay?" Draco nodded wondering why he just didn't give him a kerchief like his dad would. In that moment, Draco began looking around the room.

It looked so much different that back home for one it was small, very small. Two, there didn't seem to be a house-elf insight or any other magical appliances. Draco was drawn to the large box with a dark glass. Was this like a mirror? Just very dirty? Draco struggled off the couch, feet nearly tripping over his pooling robe and clothing. The heaved himself and his clothing toward the thing. he gave it an experimental whap with his hand. The thing did nothing. Satisfied it wasn't going to eat him, Draco crept closer.

He saw himself looking back in the glass and nothing else. Looking down, he saw small buttons. He pushed one. Nothing. He pushed another, nothing. Annoyed that it wasn't doing anything, Draco ran his small hand over all of them. The screen flared to life. A lion leapt toward him. Draco shrieked.

"Whoa!" Xander called, "What's the matter?" Draco opened his eyes. The lion was stuck behind the screen. Draco frowned. Xander frowned and walked over. "Did the TV scare you?"

"Is that what it is?" Draco asked still staring at the lions. Xander nodded. "Yes." Xander frowned and turned off the television. How could this kid not know what a TV is? Even Willow, who didn't have a TV until her parents thought it appropriate knew what one was.

"Alright Draco, blow." Xander said as he handed the small boy a piece of toilet paper.

Draco took it into his small hands and blew on his own. He was a big boy! He thought unhappily. Draco offered Xander the paper. Xander took it disgusted, not allowing it to show through though. "Might as well follow me, Draco." Xander said knowing he'd be disposing of it in the kitchen. "Wills needs to see you, anyway."

Draco nodded, grabbing his daddy's robes and dragging them along behind Xander who was walking out of the room again. Xander vanished past the doorway and left Draco trudging behind for a few seconds before the boy made it. Draco saw a redhead sitting on a table with a number of papers around her. She had been there. Draco knew.

Willow looked over and smiled at him. Draco scowled but with eyes puffy and nose red, he looked more like he was pouting than scowling. "Xander," Willow chastised. "You could have picked him up. He can barely walk!" She said pointing mass of cloth at Draco's legs. Draco pouted this time, causing Willow to smile.

"Hi there," Willow said nervously. "I'm Willow." she said as she bent down to his level. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Draco." The boy said easily. Willow frowned.

"I thought he spoke English." Willow commented to Xander quickly.

"He does." Xander said looking at Willow like she had lost some of her intelligence.

"Draco isn't English." Willow huffed, getting up and completely ignoring the child. "It's Latin."

"I know that," Xander said giving Willow dirty look. "I may not have spent as many nights as you pouring over moldy books but I did some of it."

Willow looked sheepish. "Then why'd he say draco?" Willow asked.

"It's his name." Xander said slowly as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh." Willow said. There was a pause. The only noise in the room was from the shuffling toddler as he tried to get nearer to Xander. "Oh." Willow said again as if something was trying to get through her brain but in the process had caused it to crash and was rebooting. When Draco finally reached Xander, who was scrubbing his hand under the hot water in the sink Willow jumped. "OH!"

Both males turned toward her. "Dragon! His name means dragon!" Xander nodded. "That's why he's here!" She squeaked before running back toward the table and to her notes. Draco looked at Xander who looked back once he felt he was being looked at. He gave him a shrug.

"She gets like this." Xander said. Draco nodded and waited for Xander to finish drying his hands.

"Hey guys," Buffy said suddenly as she walked into the room. "Giles is coming over soon. What'd I miss?"

"This is Draco." Xander said pointing to the small child who was groping for something in the robes that Xander assumed was a toy.

Buffy nodded and looked at Draco. He was struggling with the robes. "Draco," She called softly. Draco ignored. "Draco." He kept digging in the folds of cloth. "Draco!" She hissed a bit louder. Draco smiled, seeming to have found what he wanted and turned to her. "Do you want to get out of those robes? At least for a little bit so you can move easier?" Draco nodded. "I'm Buffy by the way." She said.

After a bit of maneuvering and Xander's help, the robe was taken off. Whatever Draco had in his hand was hidden in the large sleeves of the shirt. "Um," Buffy said once she realized that the clothing Draco was wearing weren't child's clothing but that of a much older person. "I think we did something else." Buffy said as she pulled the boy from his overgrown shoes. Small legs kicked at the trousers that now draped to the floor as Buffy held him up.

Willow looked up. "What?" She asked, having missed everything going on between the others in favor of trying to find a way to fix this before Giles came over.

"These are big-people clothes, Wills." Xander said. "I don't think he was a little guy before he came here."

"Crud." Willow said as she fell back into her seat and dropped onto the table. "Giles is going to kill me, isn't he?"

The doorbell rang.

--

Harry sat on the edge of the perimeter as the umpteenth group of aurors went by. "What do you mean this is an investigation!" Harry heard yelled in an all too familiar and cold voice. Harry turned and saw Malfoy Sr, looking angry and bewildered, well as much as he would let himself be in public.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Please calm down. This is a preliminary investigation." He said as if that would calm the other man down. It made Malfoy seem even colder.

"I do not care if this is a preliminary or the final investigation, what has happened to my son?" He demanded, his eyes scanning the area before falling on to Harry and his two best friends. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry gulped. Something about Malfoy Sr. voice frightened him in a way he hadn't before.

Harry knew it was an absurd thought but he was 100 percent sure that if he dueled with Malfoy at the moment that he would be in even more danger than he was when he was in the cemetery last year. Another part of his mind, the part that was trying to scramble a response from what had once been his grasp at the English language, thought it wasn't fair that things got blamed on him when it wasn't even his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Rupert Giles didn't know what he had done in a past life but he supposed it must have been unpleasant. Growing up under his father's tutelage, his youthful rebellion, the university, and Watcher's Council had not prepared him for any of this. In his years of living on the Hell Mouth and helping his Slayer and her friends, he had adjusted to the fact that field combat was different than what he'd been taught but he had expected that.

Nowhere along the way, however, had anyone prepared him or even hinted at the fact that he would be standing outside his Slayer's house because her witch had summoned a child instead of a dragon. Why she thought summoning a dragon in the house was a good idea to begin with was another thing entirely. He felt the faint pounding of an eminent headache approaching. It wasn't going to be a good day, he wondered if the Council would still make itself available for legal resources.

Still, he knocked on the door loudly and waited. He heard a bit of scrambling and approaching footsteps. He saw Buffy as she opened the door and all but scurried out of his way. Giles gave her an indulgent smile, Buffy looked relieved.

"Where is the child?" He demanded.

"Hi, to you too, Giles." Buffy said sarcastically. "I'm fine by the way." Giles' eyes narrowed. Buffy gulped. "He's in the kitchen with Willow and Xander." Giles nodded and stomped off. Buffy resisted the urge to pout, she hadn't done anything except maybe ruin his date but it was an emergency! Sighing, the slayer walked after her watcher.

"Willow!" Giles yelled as soon as he entered the kitchen looking angry. Willow shot up and made a dash for the back door but was stopped by Buffy; her pleading look was ignored.

"It's not my fault!" She yelled back. She paused before looking at Giles who stood in the doorway with Xander, who had Draco in his arms. The small boy was playing with something in his sleeves. "I mean it is but not…" She looked at Giles. Giles took one look at Draco and seemed to make the connection they had earlier.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg!" Giles yelled, this time spotting Draco's overgrown clothing.

"I didn't do it!" She paused again and sulked, heading toward the table. She looked at the table and back towards him. "If anything it's your fault!" She defended. Willow turned back around, her hands twitching nervously but she stepped toward Giles.

Giles raised a brow, "MY fault?" He asked incredulous.

"You were the one who was suppose to make sure this didn't happen!" She said feeling victorious. She wasn't the one at fault. Giles looked taken aback, at the statement. It was true, Giles was the most experienced in magic and he had been the fact checker.

"I, I…" Giles looked at Buffy, she shrugged, to Xander who raised his own brows back wondering why he was looking to him. He wildly looked at Draco who glared at him as he still fiddled with something in his sleeve. Giles cleared his throat and turned back to Willow, "The s-spell required intent and focus," He nodded seeming to have found his ground, "I-i-if you had done the spell correctly you wouldn't have had this problem. I'm not the one who cast the spell."

Willow glared at him. "My intent and focus was fine!" She snapped. "I was thinking 'baby dragon' not 'adult person named dragon'!" She made a flapping motion with one hand. "It wasn't as simple as that but you know what I mean,"

Giles opened his mouth to say something when Xander yelled "Ow!" Buffy, who had been looking in interest at the great debate, turned to Xander with a look of relief. Xander rubbed his arm, Draco waving something, and poking Xander with a look of extreme concentration on his face. Giles glared at Willow one last time and walked to Draco and Xander.

Draco looked up. "Hello," Giles said smiling. Draco smiled, looking cheerier than earlier. "I'm Rupert Giles,"

"You don't speak funny like them." He said in his crisp accent and motioning around himself to the others. Xander looked offended, Willow confused, and Buffy amused.

Giles looked surprised at the clarity of his speech then he smiled.

"Yes, well, it isn't their fault, it's just their accent." He said resisting the smirk he felt wanting to break out at the looks on the three Americans. He looked at Willow and took a long breath, "I'm going to try and send you home." Giles said.

Draco brightened, a small smile breaking out before disappearing. "Now?" He asked looking hopeful. Giles sighed.

"No, but soon. I just need to go over the ritual that Willow did before I send you back." Draco's face fell. "I will get you home," He said strongly. "I don't want to send you to Denmark on accident." Nor as an old man, he thought grimly. It would be one thing to send him back by ritual or plane even but the de-aging would be the hard part of the spell to fix.

"What's Demnark?"

"Not where you're from, I'm thinking." Xander answered instead. Draco frowned something again poked through the material of his sleeves. Xander muttered something under his breath that Giles was certain he hadn't taught him in that language and rubbed his arm. "Right, then. You and Wills figure out what to do and I'll um do something with Draco while we wait for the mojo."

Draco took the brief silence to declare solemnly, as well in a demanding tone. "I'm hungry." His lips pursed. "And I need to use the bathroom." At this declaration, he began to squirm in Xander's arms.

"Giles?" Xander looked at his father figure pleadingly. Giles shook his head.

"I'm going to start discussing the sp-spell with Willow." He gave him a strained smiled. "It shouldn't be a difficult problem at all, Xander. If he remembers how to speak well as he can now at this detransformation, he most likely remembers going to the bathroom."

"Bathroom," Draco whined. "now!" The squirming increased.

"And…And I'll make him something to eat." Buffy declared brightly, feeling left out for the majority of the conversation. She could be useful aside from killing things.

"No!" Three voices cried in horror. Buffy looked at them puzzled.

"What?" She asked confused. No one had complained about her cooking before, sure she messed up that one recipe once with salt instead of sugar but that had only been once and the food poisoning hadn't been that big. She could cook better than she could drive at least, even she knew she was a bad driver but that wasn't her fault. The vehicles had it in against her, she really didn't trust any machine, they broke so easily.

"Buf-" Xander began,

"Bathroom!"

"Right," Xander groaned and ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping on the way on Draco's dangling trouser.

"Yes, Buffy. It would be uh better if you bought some food instead." Willow said quickly. "I'm getting hungry and well, it takes longer to make food for all of use than for Draco."

Buffy smiled brightly. "That's true." She thought quickly about possible places that children could eat. "There's a Double Meat Palace not too far from here, they have a kids menu." Buffy said brightly. "It shouldn't be ten minutes, tops, with a car," Except Buffy didn't have a car. "Hey Giles, could I borrow your car?"

Giles gave a forlorn sigh and handed his slayer his keys. Buffy beamed and all but vanished with preternatural speed.

"Giles," Willow said looking nervously now that they had been left alone. "you're not going to kill me, are you?" She asked looking around for an escape route.

"Not today, Willow." Giles said turning a stern glare in her direction. "Now, tell me exactly what you did." Willow laughed nervously. She hoped Xander got back quickly with Draco.

------

Xander Harris muttered something under his breath not suitable for the rating of this story and too quite for Draco's (currently) young ears to pick up. He was going to kill Giles. Draco, although he could speak just as clearly as him, apparently had not retained the ability to go to the bathroom unassisted. At his grumblings, Draco looked at him with teary and angry eyes and said he should blame him, he was only three and he was trying the best he could.

So, Xander helped a toddler, who was in reality probably around his age, and cursed the Hellmouth, Willow, and Giles for making him de facto baby sitter. Things were going well, with him in the corner, very uncomfortable with the events of the day, when Draco laughed. Xander turned around to look at him and saw that the toilet was moving in a festive manner.

Magic toilet paper; this day was getting better. It was at that point that the shower curtain assaulted him. With Draco laughing his ass off. Xander hoped he fell into the bowl as he tried to dislodge from the plastic who seemed intent on dancing with him.

------

Lucius Malfoy's fist was an alarming shade of white as Harry began to tell him (an abridged version) of the day's events. His eyes glared at him with such malice that Harry wondered if it was possible to send the killing curse through accidental magic.

"Am I to believe that you had nothing to do with this?" Malfoy growled out at Harry. Harry wondered if it was best to remain silent or protest his innocence, none of the options ever worked for him it appeared. He settled on silence, it was the safest of the options as Malfoy began to rant. Just as he was beginning to worry about his safety despite the authorities and Dumbledore in the area, Dumbledore, no doubt sensing the intent to kill, quickly diverted Malfoy's attention toward the group of Aurors.

Tonks was the head investigator in the case; the magical residue in the air had been enough for the first team of the Ministry officials to call almost every damn department. Harry assumed it must have been a very slow day with Voldemort's reactivation and all.

Hermione quickly leapt at his side as Malfoy disappeared with Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help but feel he was going to be called back for questioning in another few hours and decided he needed to finish his potions' homework first or most likely not sleep at all. At his suggestion, Hermione brightened, wanting to get away from the scene, and Ron shuddered, although that was too played up for any real effect. The magic in the air was making them uncomfortable after spending a lot of time in the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cursing, in various languages so Draco was none the wiser, Xander wretched the curtain away from him. It curtsied and then stopped moving. Draco was giggling. Xander glared at him.

"Done?" He snarled. Draco laughed giddily but nodded. Xander helped Draco finishing and tried to re-roll the toilet paper with one hand as he held Draco to the sink so he could wash his hands properly. He gave up when Draco reached over and dried his hands on rest of the draping toilet paper. He tossed the rest into the bin and dragged Draco out of the room, cursing in his mind.

"I'm hungry." Draco intoned as they went down the stairs.

"I know," Xander said annoyed. At that moment, his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry too." He plopped Draco on the coach and reached for the remote. Draco looked interested at the television as Xander began to skip through the channels, looking for children's programs. Finally finding Nickelodeon, Xander pointed to the screen. "This is Spongebob." Draco stared at the screen, curious and confused. "Can you watch this while I ask what we're going to eat?"

Draco didn't seem to pay any attention. The yellow animated-talking sponge now enraptured him. "I'll take that as a yes." Xander said as he stomped to the kitchen. He spotted Willow and Giles at the table. He looked around the room. "Where's Buffy?"

"Went to get food." Willow replied. Giles winced. Xander, ever the intuitive one, understood the reason why he winced immediately.

"Car?" Giles winced again. "What's the worst she can do?" Giles glared at him. "I just jinxed it didn't I?" Giles glare was enough to strike the fear of several Gods into someone. Xander cringed and looked out the kitchen doorway, Draco appeared to still be entranced by the television. "Um, any luck so far?

"It's only been five minutes, Xander." Giles said dryly...before his tongue clucked. Crap. He hadn't meant to make him angry...ier. Fidgeting, Xander looked to Draco again, he was still enraptured. Right, no help from him. "Uh, so where'd Buffy go?"

"To get food." Willow intoned annoyed. Before he could open his mouth, Giles intervened.

"The Double Meat Palace." He gave Willow a look that said quite clearly that he was beginning to doubt her intelligence. Willow eeped and went back to looking at the papers.

"Right, I'm going to go back to Draco-" He stopped. "Oh! Right." Giles looked up again. Xander laughed nervously, Giles would make a good movie villain because he was doing a good job at being threatening in real life. Oh, Giles was the epitome of British to Xander and it seemed he swung both ways, from mild mannered librarian to upper crust scholar with training in languages, weapons, and magic, Xander never forgot about the magic. Another cluck of Giles tongue brought him back to reality. He'd been just staring at him it seemed.

"Right, see while we were in the bathroom-"

"Food's here!" Buffy called as she burst in through the door. She held more than three bags of food in her arms. Giles waited with bated breath. "What?" She asked, feeling his stare.

"My car?" Giles asked.

"It's good. I only hit about three poles…or was it five?" Buffy said. Giles cringed, Willow shied away from him and Xander moved in closer to protect Buffy from Giles' imminent wrath. It was about two seconds later that Buffy burst out laughing. "It's nice to see how much faith you guys have in me!" She said with a mock glare. "I didn't hit your car on anything, Giles." She said, huffing and placing the bags on the table. She whipped out the keys and placed them curtly on the table.

Giles looked vaguely embarrassed. "Yes, well. Your record leaves much to be desired, Buffy." He defended himself. Buffy glared in return and then beamed.

"Where's Drake?"

"Draco." Xander corrected. Buffy waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Whatever, I wanna give him the Double-Trouble Palace Meal. The prize is so cute!" Buffy said with an excited squeal.

"What is it?" Willow asked. She was shoving the books aside, absent mindly. Giles stood up and saved several centuries old books from falling onto the floor.

"You'll have to see." Buffy said, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"He's in the living room. I'll bring him in." Xander said and walked to the living, wondering how much Giles was going to scold him for failing to mention Draco's magical or telekinetic abilities, he wasn't sure which was which. Magic seemed more plausible and likely. Xander shook his head, years ago he would have argued that natural mutations were much more likely in a world he thought at least ruled by the laws of physics, like the X-men but with limitations.

Xander saw Draco sitting on the sofa, his legs were swinging out into the air and he seemed engrossed in a show Xander had never seen before. It was newer, computer graphics as opposed to drawings. "Draco?" Draco swung around to look at him. "Food's here," He said. Draco brightened and held out his arms to be carried.

Xander obliged, wondering if 3 year olds were suppose to be carried as much as they seemed to be carrying Draco in the last hour. When he entered the kitchen the table was set. Giles was washing his hands in the sink, Willow was sitting opposite of Giles' usual Double Meat Palace meal, Buffy was next to his place, and two empty chairs were clearly for them. Xander placed Draco on the chair.

Soon they settled to eat; Draco looking curiously at his food before digging in rather messily, he seemed to like it and much to Buffy's disappointment, he didn't seem interested in the prize until after he was done with his meal. On Buffy's goading Draco opened the box, slowly, as though he were expecting it to attack him. When nothing came out, Draco looked and beamed. He reached in and pulled out the toy.

A plush bluish furry creature stared at Draco. Draco looked at Buffy and around the table. He excitedly waved it around. "Look!" He demanded. Buffy beamed and cooed. Giles looked slightly pained and fond at his reaction. Xander looked at Buffy.

"Who is that?" He asked. A round of gasps followed from the two women slash teenage girls. The males looked confused.

"Xander, it's Sully!" Willow intoned.

"Sully?" Draco said looking at the toy, it didn't look like a Sully.

"Monsters, Inc.?" Buffy squeaked. "Xander, we watched it together! I dragged Giles to it!"

"After that late night monster-fight?" Willow said as if that didn't describe more than one day of their lives.

"Sullivan? Mike Wazowski? Boo?" Buffy added. She pointed at the creature.

"Kitty!" Draco looked at the toy for a moment and nodded.

"Kitty!" He said excitedly.

"I remember that film." Giles said suddenly. "It was rather good for a modern _children's _film." Buffy and Willow beamed. In that moment Xander nearly hit himself on the head.

"Oh! I remember! I nearly fell asleep half-way through."

"Kitty!" Draco said again. "His name is Kitty."

A chorus of awes echoed fallowed. "Right, enough of this." Giles said quickly. Draco gave Giles a glare. "Draco, I want to get you home as quickly as possible." Draco's glare faded. He was nearly bouncing with happiness. Sully was in his arms; if it had been alive it would have found it rather hard to breathe.

"Willow, can you show me where you performed the spell?" He asked. He glanced at Draco and gave him an indulgent smile. "I'll do what I can and quickly so you can be with your parents." Draco smiled. "Buffy, can you take care of Draco? Xander, could you come with me and Willow?" Despite the fact that the were intoned as questions there was something about them that clearly stated they were clearly orders.

"I wanna stay with Xander." Draco said, his speech slipping from crisp to that of a normal child.

"Draco, Xander needs to help me." Draco's face began to slowly turn red.

"I want Xander." Xander looked at Buffy and Giles. Buffy looked hurt that Draco didn't want to her with him.

"Draco, now be reasonable." Giles began. Draco's face was looking quite pink now.

"I WANT XANDER!" He screamed. "NOW!" He hugged the doll closer. "AND MUMMY!"

Buffy scooped him up quickly before Xander could move. Draco struggled but was no match for Slayer strength. "Draco, why don't I tell you about Sully?" Draco kept struggling, looking ready to scream Buffy acted quickly. "Kitty, do you want to know more about Kitty?" Draco shook his head.

Giles gave Xander a pleading look, Willow had escaped the room as soon as she could. She was no doubt waiting for Giles and listening to the conversation.

"Draco, do you think you "Mum" would want you to be crying?" That stopped Draco. His eyes were teary.

"Malfoys don't cry." Draco said as he wiped his eyes with his long sleeves.

"That's right." Xander replied, wondering what kind of messed up family told that to their three year olds. "Also boys don't cry." A look from Buffy had him adding. "Or girls. Big boys and girls don't cry and you're a big boy right, Draco?" Draco nodded, his lip quivered. "Stay with Buffy." He said as he and Giles quickly left the room.

Buffy stood with Draco. For a moment all that could be heard in the room was Draco's sniffles. Draco looked at her. Buffy looked at him and felt something tug.

"Kitty?" She suggested. Draco looked at his arms and nodded. His lips were trembling.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, by the way." She said softly.

"But you're a girl." Draco said, his voice quivering.

"Yeah, and trust me it doesn't make it any easier. I'm not supposed to cry at all." She gave him a sad smile. "Just like Malfoys don't cry, Slayers aren't suppose to either."

"What's slayer?" He asked.

"What I am."

"I don't like crying. Mummy gets sad and Daddy gets uncomfortable." Draco said as his tears began to fall.

"Come on, I'll tell you about Kitty." Draco nodded, burying his head into her shoulder for a moment and hugged the toy.

----

"Willow, where's the location?"

"Here." Willow replied nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Giles, we did the mojo here."

"Xander, there's no trace of magical energy here!"

"Would that have to do with the purify Wills said when little D came?"

"Purify?"

"There was smoke!"

"Willow! You didn't just cleanse the air, you cleared the energy from the area." Giles groaned.

"Um…oops?"

"Willow!"

"Oh! Giles,"

"What, Xander?"

"Draco can do magic or he's telepathic."

"What!"

0000

Auror Tonks was reciting some useless information to him. Really what relevance or need was there to know a stick had been found three centimeters north of the charred earth his son had last been seen in? It was clear the girl was a Black, even with all her abilities but she seemed to lack the Black Wit his dear Narcissa possessed.

None of this was helping his current mood; any one and anything could conceive that he was beyond angry. He was murderous. A blind man could see it. It all had to be Potter's fault. Just as he was about to yell for her to shut up before he shut her up–– in more elegant words, words suitable for a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy could be so tiring at times. It was more than just a pure blood name; it was a brand and title. Malfoy implied a certain appearance that he had spent his entire life cultivating but it didn't mean it he didn't tire of it.–– when all his anger vanished.

In its place was concern. Something was wrong, something was wrong with his son.

"Malfoys don't cry." He muttered, wondering what possessed him to say that. He hadn't said that since Draco was seven.

His eyes narrowed. He was going to kill Potter, as soon as he got his soon back.

XXXXXXXXX

Please review!


End file.
